Finding Who I Am
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: This is a FanFiction about what would have happened if Harry sat with a young witch on the train instead of Ron. What will happen when Harry realizes that Dumbledore is a manipulative old man? CURRENTLY REWRITING THE FIRST 11 CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently going through and replacing the chapters for this story one by one, it may take some time before the next chapter is replaced.**

Harry dragged his heavy trunk down the stairs bouncing on every step. With great effort, Harry Potter hauled his heavy trunk into the back of his uncle's car. He patted his pocket ensuring he had his ticket for the train, before loading his snowy owl, Hegwing, into the car. His uncle sat in the car impatiently tapping his hand on the window. Harry opened the back door and climbed into the waiting car. Just as soon as he closed it, his uncle sped off going much faster than was legal.

Harry sat at the window and stared out in silence. He watched the outside world blow past. The ride to Kings Cross station was mostly silent except for one exchange between uncle and nephew.

"What platform is it?" His uncle had asked with a sneer. Harry dug his hand into his pocket, worrying for a moment that he had lost the valuable ticket. He pulled it out and read the platform number out loud.

"Nine and three quarters."

"There is no such platform. Freaks, can't even use a real platform. I guess I'll see you in ten months!"

With little difficulty Harry found a trolley to drag his stuff around on. As soon as his trunk was out of the car and his owl was on the ground his uncle sped away without looking back. Once again Harry checked his pockets for his ticket before heading into the station. Kings Cross Station was bustling with people. People of all shapes and sizes, big people and little people, tall people and short people, skinny people and wide people. Straining his neck a little Harry could just see the platform signs. Slowly he worked his way through the crowds to just between platforms nine and ten.

Just a couple feet away he saw a station man helping people find their platform. It took him several minutes to make it to the station man, who was busy helping another couple with a girl about his age.

Her hair was mesmerizing, it was bushy and curly. It looked like a nightmare, but at the same time, he couldn't look away. It was chocolate brown in some places but in others, it was almost black. In his distraction with the girl's hair, he almost missed what they were asking the station man about.

"-I'm sorry honey this must be a sick kind of joke, there is no platform nine and three quarters," the man said to the girl who must have been his father.

"Excuse me, sir, but I heard you say platform nine and three quarters," Harry started but was interrupted by the man.

"Is this kind of sick joke to you!" Harry flinched.

"I-I was just going to ask if you knew where the platform was," Harry said showing the man his own ticket.

"Sorry dear, Dan's just a bit on edge because of an incident yesterday. Am I right to assume that you are going to Hogwarts as well?" The woman said.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. My name is Emma Granger, this is my husband Dan, and my daughter Hermione."

"Mom, could the platform be between nine and ten?"

"But where honey?"

"Look," Hermione was pointing at a couple with a teenager, about fifteen. On his trolley was a barn owl. They were running towards a post between platforms nine and ten. They didn't run into it and bounce off like would expect, but instead disappeared. Hermione's mouth was slightly open, a look of awe on her face. Dan and Emma glanced at each other, looks of surprise on their faces. The group of four walked towards the platform. They stood there for a moment no one wanting to be the first.

"I'll go first." Harry backed away from the post. With some effort he got his cart rolling. He started to jog towards the post. His eye's closed expecting to hit the wall. He opened his eyes. They widened in awe, all around him were people wearing cloaks. Hermione and her mother appeared from the wall behind him knocking him off balance. Hermione steadied him dropping the book she was holding. Harry bent down to pick up the book. He straightened out and gave Hermione a smile. She smiled back, her eyes sparkling with joy. He handed the book back to her. Their eyes locked. Her eyes were brown, just like her hair. Harry could just see the happiness in her eyes

Dan came through the same wall his wife and daughter had come through only moments before. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Harry smiling at Hermione. Emma slapped the back of her husband's head. He looked at her and she shook her head, telling him to stop. The train whistle blew signalling only five minutes until the train would depart the station. Hermione's father picked up Hermione's trunk with ease and placed it into one of the luggage cars. Harry bent down and tried to pick it up but only managed to drop it on the ground. Dan took a look at Harry struggling to lift his trunk. Dan grabbed one end of the trunk lifting it from the ground. Only now was Harry able to pick it up. Dan helped Harry slide it into the luggage compartment beside Hermione's trunk. The whistle blew once again signalling the train was about to leave. Harry watched as Hermione hugged her parents. Just as Harry stepped on the train, it began to move. Harry stuck his hand out to Hermione who was walking beside the train. She grabbed it and he pulled her onto the train with a grunt.

He fell backwards, Hermione landing on top of him. His face burned red with embarrassment. Hermione let out a little giggle before standing up. She grabbed the railing and pulled Harry up. Hermione looked away from Harry shyly. Instinctively he grabbed her hand within his own. As quick as he grabbed her hand he let go. Hermione turned down the hallway with Harry following closely behind. She looked through the windows as they passed looking for an empty compartment. Eventually, she found an empty compartment.

Harry and Hermione settled into the compartment, Harry stared out the giant window into the beautiful county side. Hermione pulled out a book and started to read. A gentle knock on the door startled the pair. Hermione slid the door to the side with a little push. A pudgy boy with an unmarked Hogwarts tie was standing outside the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a toad?" He asked.

"I haven't, Harry have you?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, but we can help you find it."

"I'm Hermione."

"Oh, my name is Nevile Longbottom."

The trio of first-years knocked on every compartment, no one had seen Nevile's toad. The last compartment contained one boy, he had red hair and freckles covering his face.

"Have you seen a toad?" Hermione asked the boy with a dejected smile.

"Nope." He said and Hermione turned to leave, the boy spotted Harry from over Hermione's shoulder, "Wait are you, Harry Potter?"

"Who wants to know?" The boy paused thinking for a second.

"Ron Weasly, our parents were friends," the boy, Ron said.

"Not very good ones otherwise I wouldn't have been left with the Dursleys!" Harry retorted, stepping forward. Hermione stuck her arm out in front of Harry blocking him from charging the red-haired boy.

"He's not worth it, let's go, Harry," Hermione whispered, her lips touching Harry's ear.

"Fine."

"Who do you think you are?" Ron asked with a sneer.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," Hermione responded proudly.

"I've never heard the name Granger before, are you a muggle-born?" Ron asked a smirk on his face.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Muggle-born, a witch or wizard born to non-magical parents," Ron said.

"I guess so then," Hermione said. Ron smiled before opening his mouth, "Muggle-borns are worthless and know nothing, they are dirty and disgusting, not much more than a wild animal." Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes.

"I beg your pardon, you are being very rude," Harry said, lightly pushing Hermione's arm out of the way.

"I said that she is nothing!" Ron shouted. Harry pulled his fist back and everything seemed to slow. His fist sailed forward through the air, striking Ron's nose. Ron seemed shocked at the physical strike. Hermione dragged Harry out of the compartment, slamming the door behind them.

"Harry, you are going to be in so much trouble when we get to Hogwarts," Hermione said, a smile lighting up her face.

"I wasn't going to let him insult you like that, it's wrong." An older student wearing a blue tie and a shiny blue badge on her robes walked down the hall sticking her head in every compartment.

"Excuse me, Neville here has lost his toad, have you seen it?" Hermione asked the older student.

"I'm sorry, I havent but I can have the other prefects looking out for it."

"Thank you." Hermione dragged Nevile and Harry back to the compartment. The compartment was silent for a few minutes while everyone mulled over what had just occurred.

"Thanks for helping me look for Trevor, I've never really been around people my age," Nevile broke the unbearable silence.

"It was the right thing to do, and I've never really had many friends either," Hermione smiled.

"Same here, Dudley made sure of that," Harry said whispering the last part under his breath. Hermione's head turned towards him, her eyes silently questioning him.

"Dudley's my cousin and he made sure I had no friends," Harry whispered. Before anyone else could react, Hermione had Harry wrapped in a comforting hug. He stiffened for a quick second then melted into her comforting hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked up from her book as she felt the train slowing down. The prefect from before stuck her head into the trio of first-years compartment.

"We will be arriving soon, I was unable to find your toad but a thorough search of the train will be done once all the students are off."

"Okay, thank you," the three first years responded. Hermione carefully shut her book and stored it in her trunk, while Nevile and Harry cleaned up the game they had been playing. Hermione turned to look out the window to the world around them.

It was night and the sky was dark, tiny lights flickered passed the window as they passed through a small village. The train slowed to a stop just outside the village. The houses and businesses looked like they were built a century ago. They were mainly wooden with thatched roofs. For Hermione, it was like stepping back in history, Harry and Nevile didn't quite understand what she was so excited for, after all, how could history be interesting? Neither of them dared voice this question as even in the short time they had known Hermione they knew what her response would be.

Harry held out his hand for Hermione once they left the train. The small station was filled with people, most of them bigger than the three first years. Harry kept hold of Hermione's hand, so as not to lose her in the crowd. Nevile was taller than both Hermione and Harry so he attempted to guide them through the tightly packed crowd.

"First years ova here!" A large man with a bushy beard called out over the crowd.

"That's Hagrid, he helped me to get my school supplies," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Harry!" Hagrid yelled.

The group of thirty first-years gathered around Hagrid. They followed a dirt path down to a wooden boathouse down beside a huge lake beside the grounds of Hogwarts. Nevile climbed into one of the rickety boats in the boathouse. Harry helped Hermione in before climbing in himself. The boats gently set away from the shore.

It was dark for a few moments until many flickering lights appeared on the horizon. The magnificent castle came into the view of the astounded first-years. The castle sat on a slight hill. The stone walls, blanketed in shadows. Hundreds of intricate glass windows allowed the first-years a peek inside the building. Torches flickered in the windows casting figures in the stone walls. The castle had a slight blue tint that shimmered in certain places. Inside the castle, they could see the shadows that the older students cast on the walls.

The boats arrived dropping the first-years off on the shore before floating away into the distance. Hagrid interrupted the first-years moment of wonder, "this way, don't get lost."

Nevile dragged his friends, who were still in awe of the castle, towards Hogwarts. The group was mostly silent, even those who had heard about the castle all their lives being in awe.

The solid wooden doors swung open of their own accord as they approached the school. The first-years shivered as the warmth coming from the school enveloped them. As they followed Hargind into the school the new students, specifically the muggle-borns and Harry. They watched the paintings moving in their frames. Hagrid led them into a dafty classroom. He then left with a warning not to start trouble.

"Look's like Potter isn't at Hogwarts after all, but who's surprised? Dumbledore always lies," A blond-haired boy sneered. Ron took a step towards him but was interrupted by the door opening and a stern woman entering the room.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I am the deputy headmistress, teacher of transfiguration, and the head of Gryffindor," She said, reminding Hermione of her more stricter teachers in primary school.

"There are four houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The sorting hat will sort you into your houses based on the qualities you possess. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Now, when we get into the Great Hall, I will call your names one by one and you will be sorted into your houses. Follow me please, single file," Professor McGonagall, led them out of the classroom and into the great hall.

The first-years heads were on a swivel as they tried to see everything. Everyone was staring at the incoming first-years, most of them had their eyes trained on Harry, who was becoming incredibly uncomfortable.

The great hall was filled with students of all ages, all sitting at four tables, each of the tables' students were wearing their house colours. The head table contained a number of oddly dressed teachers, one of them looked like a scarecrow. The ceiling looked like the night sky. The first-years whispered amongst each other. They gathered around each other, in front of a stool containing a worn brown hat. It began to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!" (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)_

"Hannah Abot!" Professor McGonagall called out. A small mousy girl walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, it almost covered her eyes. It didn't take long for the sorting hat to have its answer.

"Hufflepuff!" It bellowed. Hermione looked around in wonder and almost missed her name being called by the stern teacher.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called. Hermione clenched her hands into fists, before walking towards the stool. She looked back to where Harry and Neville stood looking towards her encouragingly. Hermione took a deep breath before sitting on the rickety old stool. The hat was placed on her head and everything around her turned black. She watched her own memories of her childhood with the hat.

" _Look over here it seems like the-know-it-all thinks that she can come on our playground," A familiar voice from Hermione's childhood called out. She dug her heels into the ground bringing the swing to a stop, slowly she brought her head up looking towards the source of the voice._

" _Let's teach you a lesson," the girl continued. Hermione sat there frozen in fear. The girl stepped towards Hermione who finally reacted._

" _Go away," Hermione said her voice shaking from fear. She rose from the swing. The girl took a step forward and Hermione took a step back, tripping over the ground. Hermione got to her feet and the girl came closer, her fist raised. Her first collided with Hermione's nose causing her eyes to water and her nose to drip blood. As Hermione backed away the girl sailed her fist into Hermione's stomach causing her to bend over. The girl grabbed the collar of Hermione's shirt keeping her bent over._

" _Don't come back here freak, or it'll be worse!" The girl hissed in her ear._

The memory changed.

 _Hermione was in her fifth-grade classroom, this was the worst year of her life until she received her Hogwarts letter. The classroom was mostly empty her teachers wasn't there but the girl from before, Bella was._

" _Hey freak, no one wants you here!" Bella hissed. The other kids looking on, ignoring Hermione and Bella, that was her teacher's fault. This year her teacher had the lovely motto of, M.Y.O.B., mind your own business, it was this that motto made Hermione's life a living hell. No one would say anything if they saw something wrong for fear of getting in trouble, but Hermione was past caring._

" _You may be right but your opinion doesn't matter to me, it never has and it never will," Hermione spoke the truth of what she believed and felt inside herself. Hermione turned on her heel away from Bella, not caring for her reaction._

The memory changed once again.

 _Hermione stood at the edge of a circle of people watching a boy get pushed down into the snow and punched. She took a step forward._

" _Enough, Jason go inside," Hermione spoke to the boy in the snow._

" _Hey, freak mind your own business," Will the leader of the group spoke._

" _No."_

" _What are you going to do?" One of his friends asked, "there are four of us and one of you."_

" _Nothing, but what your doing isn't right, I don't care if I'm supposed to 'MYOB' it's not right. Beat me up, make me bleed but leave Jason alone," Hermione whispered. The boys advanced on her, two of them grabbing her arms, the third going behind them. Will stood in front of her with his hands clenched. Hermione refused to shrink down, she fought against the boys holding her arms. Will nodded his head and the boy behind her put her in a chokehold. Hermione's face turned red._

" _Can't even face me by your self!" She spat with the last of her air before black spots dotted her vision. The world went dark._

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. Hermione shook her head to clear the memories. With a slight wobble, she walked over to the cheering table.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called out. The hall fell silent.

 **Hermione's fifth-grade teacher has been based on my fourth-grade teacher who had the lovely motto of MYOB, mind your own business. If you see something wrong happening, do something, not nothing, because if you make no choice, you have made a choice, the choice to do nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter as much as I want to**

 **Neville's Point of View**

They continued on with their conversation during dinner.

"Hi, I am Ron Weasley," the red-haired boy said blankly.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger," Hermione said politely.

"I am Harry Potter," Harry continued.

"And I am Neville Longbottom" I finished. We turned away from Ron.

"What class are you most excited for?" Hermione asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Potions," Harry answered

"`Herbology," I said. We talked until it was time to go to bed. I was so happy, I finally had friends.

The next morning I woke at 7:00. I got dressed and headed down to the common room to find Harry and Hermione waiting to have breakfast with me. I looked at Harry and put a finger to my mouth to silently asking him to not tell Hermione that I was there. Hermione had her back to me. I snuck up behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She spun around and shouted

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" I fell to the floor with a thud! That hurt! She quickly realized that it was me. She quickly released the spell. Harry was laughing his head off like most of the other students in the common room.

"Sorry Neville," Hermione stammered. I burst out laughing. She glared at me. Woohps, she looks mad,

"Sorry Hermione," I said.

"It's okay, sorry for petrifying you," Hermione said.

"Where did you learn that spell? You have not even been to one class yet," a red-haired prefect asked Hermione.

"Standard Book of Spells Grade One," Hermione said. We left the common room to go to breakfast. During breakfast, Professor McGonagall gave us our schedules. We had double potions for the first half of the day with Slytherin.

 **Sorry for the short chapter**

 **Please review**

 **Next chapter will be out soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sorry I messed up the last chapter but I will fix it in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter the amazing J. K. Rowling does**

 **Snape, in my opinion, is a pawn to Dumbledore and Voldemort**

 **Harry's Point of View**

When I walked into the potions lab, I immediately felt uneasy. The professor was a man with black hair and a hooked nose. He started to glare at me the moment I entered the room. He gave us a lecture and started us on our potions. We were brewing a cure for boils witch needed; Dried nettles, 6 snake fangs, 4 horned slugs, 2 porcupine quills, Pungous Onions, Flobberworm Mucus, Ginger root, Shrake spines. It is one of the easiest potions to brew. We were told to make groups of three. I sat with Neville and Hermione was on her way over when a voice said,

"Looks like we are group mates, as we are the only ones left,"

"Well actually Ron, Hermione is in our group," Neville said coldly. As Hermione joined us.

"Mr. Weasley why are you not in a group yet!" Professor Snape asked menacingly.

"Because Harry and Neville would not let me be in their group," Ron whined.

"There third person is Mrs. Granger, one point from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity, now go sit with Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Finnigan," Professor Snape ordered.

"Get to work!" Professor Snape shouted. Hermione told me to bring a cauldron of water in it to a boil while Hermione showed Neville how to cut up the dried Nettles properly. We were almost done the potion when Professor Snape came by and looked at our potion. Neville started sweating buckets and hyperventilating.

"Looks good so far," Professor Snape said grudgingly. After that Neville calmed down. Hermione stirred the potions twice counterclockwise and then very carefully poured the potion into a small glass bottle. She walked up to Professor Snape's desk and placed the potion on it. He looked at our potion and smiled very very slightly.

"When you finish you can work on the homework which is to write a ten-inch essay on the cure for boils potion," Professor Snape said. Hermione walked back to our group of tables and sat down. We started writing our essays. When the bell rang we were well on our way to being finished our essays. As we walked out of the classroom Neville asked Hermione

"How did you use Petrificus Totalus?"

"Well after I got my spell books I read all of them, and practiced the wand movements for the spells I thought would be useful," Hermione answered.

"Cool can you teach us?" I asked. Hermione thought about it for a minute, I could tell that she was conflicted.

"Yes, I guess, If you promise not to sneak up on me again," Hermione agreed just as we made it to the great hall.

"Hey Potter, if you need some time away from the Mudblood and the blood traitor you can always hang out with me," the extremely blond haired boy sneered.

"I am not a blood traitor you are!" Neville yelled.

"Don't to your superiors like that! I am Draco Malfoy," Draco sneered.

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Ron Is a Jerk**

 **I am sorry that I have not updated in a while**

 **Hermione's Point of View**

"Neville, what is a mudblood?" I asked on the way to lunch.

"It is a derogatory word for muggle borns witches and wizards," Neville told me quietly.

"Why would Malfoy call Hermione a Mudblood?" Harry asked Neville.

"Because the Malfoys are a pureblood family, which means there are no muggles or muggle borns in there family, and that makes them think that they are better than everyone else," Neville said angrily.

"Well that is just barbaric!" I said angrily, just as we reached the great hall. We sat down where we had sat in the morning and began to eat our lunch.

"You lost Gryffindor a point!" interrupted Ron angrily. I turned away from him and started talking to Harry. All of the students and teachers were watching us. The next thing I know I am falling on the ground and banging my head on the edge of the bench. The great hall erupts into chaos.

"I did not lose us that point your stupidity did! and the fact that you were being a jerk did!" I exclaimed as Neville and Harry helped me stand up. Ron pulled his arm back and punched me full in the face breaking my nose with an audible crack. Harry grabbed him and held his arms behind his back so that he could not attack me anymore.

"Hermione, your head is bleeding," I heard Neville say as I fainted.

 **Neville's Point of View**

"Hermione, your head is bleeding," I said as Hermione fainted. She started to fall and I caught her carefully lifting her into my arms. We started to walk to the infirmary. We got there rather quickly because we were jogging. I put Hermione on top of one of the beds as Harry yelled

"Madam Pomfrey!" at the top of his lungs. She came running out of a room that I hadn't noticed. She took one look at Hermione and pointed towards some chairs for us to sit on. Then she ran back to the room and came out carrying a lot of potions. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand in a triangular motion. She looked at Hermione for a moment and then her face turned pale. She waved her wand in a bunch of very complicated movements.

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked agitated.

"Ron Weasley pushed her and she hit her head on the bench and then he punched her," Harry responded very quickly. Madam Pomfrey looked at us then at Hermione and back to us again.

"Boy's go to class and take notes for Hermione and please tell Professor McGonagall that I need to talk to her," Madam Pomfrey said while ushering us out. We got up and started walking towards the great hall. We had just reached the great hall when we saw Professor McGonagall.  
"Professor, Madam Pomfrey wishes to speak to you," I said respectfully.

"Thank you boys now get to class, twenty points to each of you for helping your friend.

 **Hermione's Point of View**

My head was pounding and it felt like there was someone banging on my head with a mallet. I was wondering where I was when I heard Professor McGonagall talking to someone.

"He broke her nose and cracked her skull, as well as giving her a serious concussion," the other woman told Professor McGonagall. So that is why my head hurts.

"He will be punished!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed angrily. My head started to hurt more and I groaned. They stopped their conversation and walked over to me. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does**

 **Sorry for the wait I have been very busy lately**

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading**

 **I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does**

 **Sorry for the wait I have been very busy lately**

 **Please review**

 **Chapter**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Hermione's Point of View**

Ron Weasley will pay, I promised myself. I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times and tried to sit up but a wave of nausea came over me preventing me from sitting up. I involuntarily let out a small groan of pain.

"Hermione, how do you feel?" Harry asked quietly, he looked like he had been to hell and back.

"How do you think I feel?" I asked sarcastically. Harry raised his hands in a mock surrender. Harry had a hurt look on his face that quickly turned into a smile.

"I am so glad that you are okay!" Harry whispered excitedly.

"Where is Neville?" I asked.

"In detention," Harry answered sadly.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Calm down let me explain," Harry said.

 **Half an Hour Ago**

"Never ever touch Hermione again or I will do worse than this!" Neville exclaimed while punching Ron in the face. Neville pounded Ron over and over again. Harry just stood there looking at Neville in awe.

"Mr. Longbottom, detention tonight after dinner for one hour," Professor McGonagall said disappointedly.

 **Present Time**

"What time is it now, Harry?" I asked curiously.

"Seven pm," Harry responded. "I will go get Madam Pomfrey and see if we can go back to the common room." Harry walked towards a door that I had not seen earlier. Harry lightly knocked on the door and calmly said: "Hermione is awake Madam Pomfrey."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey responded kindly.

"Anytime," Harry responded. Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and cast a few spells. At this point, she started to smile.

"You will be perfectly fine my dear," Madam Pomfrey said while smiling.

"So I can leave now?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, my dear," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "Just be careful!"

 **Thanks For Reading**

 **And as always I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Safety**

 **Sorry for the long wait**

 **Disclaimer I SADLY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **Harry's Point of View**

"Hermione, I am worried that Ron will attack you again," I told Hermione carefully. Hermione does not like being told that she is weak.

"Then I will use Petrificus Totalus, maybe then he will learn not to attack me," Hermione declared determined.

"Okay," I said agreeing with her, "Let's get back to the common room,"

Together we walked to the entrance to the common room. Quickly we got to the common room.

"Hermione, can we do our homework together?" Nevile asked.

"Of course we can Nevile," Hermione responded as she stepped through the portrait hole.

"Harry and I need to get our books, we will be right back," Nevile said as he walked up the stairs to our dorm with me quick on his heels.

"We need to protect her!" Nevile exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"I know, we should stay with her at all times, wait outside the bathroom for her and stuff," I told Nevile.

"Perfect," He responded as we walked down the stairs.

"What is perfect," Hermione asked.

"Well Harry is going to stay at my place during Christmas break, will you come too Hermione?" Nevile asked.

"I will have to owl my parents, but the answer will probably be yes," Hermione responded as we pulled out our books and settled around a table in the common room.

 **Please review**

 **And I am extremely sorry for the long wait**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

 **This chapter is from Ron's perspective**

"I don't understand why The Boy Who Lived won't be friends with me, mom always told me that he would be my best friend. Why does he hang out with two nobodies? I was supposed to bring The Boy Who Lived with me over Christmas break, so he could meet Ginny, and mom could slip him a love potion," Ron thought angrily, as he walked to detention. Neville was standing in front of Professor McGonagall's desk when Ron arrived. Both Neville and Professor McGonagall were glaring at him.

" you are thirty minutes late," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "For that, you have detention tomorrow after dinner as well."

"Yes Professor," Ron responded dully, not wanting to get more detentions.

"Ron, for detention you will be writing lines," Professor McGonagall.

"Neville you can leave early, as long as you do what I told you to instead of physical violence," Professor McGonagall told Neville.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harry Potter**

 **I am really sorry that this has taken so long to update and of how short it is**

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Neville asked rapid-fire.

"I'm fine, how was detention?" Hermione asked.

"Great, I am not in trouble Professor McGonagall is proud that I stood up for you and said that that is something a Gryffindor would do," Neville said.

"That's great Neville," Harry said grinning. The trio soon went their separate ways to bed.

 **Next Morning**

"Hermione remembers how you said that you would teach us Petrificus Totalus," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione responded.

"Can you teach it to us today as we have no classes?" Harry asked as they left the portrait. Neville was still sleeping. After breakfast, they went to go and find Neville. He just leaving the portrait hole as they ran into him ad by ran into I mean ran into. Harry was behind Hermione with a few muffins.  
"Neville are you ready to learn a new spell?" Hermione asked gleefully.

"Of course I am!" Neville exclaimed. Harry handed Neville two muffins. They found a deserted classroom for Hermione to teach them the spell in. First Hermione had both boys reading the passage of the text book that explained how to do the spell. Then she had them practice how to say it correctly, and before they knew it, it was lunch. They decided to go and grab lunch to eat in the classroom while studying. While the boys worked on the spell Hermione read other spell books she had taken from the library. All too soon dinner came. They decided to work on the spell again next weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Halloween**

Today Harry was distant from everyone because this was the anniversary of the day his parents died. Everyone was happy and celebrating except Harry and Professor Snape. Today Harry ate nothing, he didn't even show up to Quidditch practice. He always showed up to Quidditch practice early, but today he didn't. Professor Snape didn't snap at Harry, didn't take away Gryffindors points for unreasonable things. He was blank. At that point, I realized that Professor Snape was friends with or loved Lily Evans. Think about it, he hated James so he wouldn't be sad about James's passing. Who else had died that day? Voldemort doesn't count because Snape was with the light side as a spy. So by process of elimination, it had to have been Lilly, Harry's mom. That was why Snape doesn't like Harry. Apparently, Harry looks like James but with his mother's green eyes. So that means Harry reminds Snape of James, who took his love, bullied him? That is why Snape doesn't like Harry. That is why he is harder on him in potions. Why he gives him more detentions than any other student. I figured all of this out at dinner. Professor Quirrell came barging into the great hall screaming "TROLL! Troll in the dungeon thought you would like to know!" Everyone started running towards the door except me.

"Prefects lead your houses to their dormitories," Dumbledore said leaving no room to argue.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir, could the troll have left the dungeons?" Hermione asked in a clear voice. Everyone stopped, seeing the logic in her words. First the Ravenclaws, then the Slytherins, then the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Soon everyone was back in their seats, looking at Hermione, the first year who told the headmaster off.

"Miss. Granger, could you tell me why you think the troll could have left the dungeons?" Dumbledore asked in an agitated voice.

"Simple professor trolls move and there is next to no one in the dungeons so the troll would come up here where there are people for it to attack, and now that I think about it the Slytherin dormitories and common room are in the dungeons so what if they ran into the troll?" Hermione said answering his question and asking one of her own. Dumbledore stood there in silence saying nothing. A muggleborn first year was running circles around him.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor, Miss. Granger for having the courage to tell the Headmaster he was wrong, having the smarts to back it up, and for possibly saving many lives. You would have done well in Ravenclaw," Professor Flitwick said. Professor McGonagall took control from there.

"Prefects count your students and make sure everyone is present. All staff except for Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Flinch, and Madam Pomfrey come with me to find the troll," Professor McGonagall said her voice ringing throughout the great hall.

"It is now safe to proceed to your common rooms," Professor McGonagall said after the Professors had dealt with the troll. Everyone was talking about how a muggleborn first-year student had told the headmaster he was wrong and how there was a troll in the school. Hermione became the most popular and the most despised student in the school. Everyone except those who liked the headmaster loved Hermione.

Weeks past without a disturbance, well except for Dumbledor giving Hermione a lecture every time he saw her. Hermione, Harry and Nevile took to eating in the kitchens which they had accidentally found while hiding from Peeves.

Hermione, Harry and Neville knew something was up when Professor Snape came into the Great Hall with a limp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Please don't be mean if you choose to review if you don't like something you don't have to say anything. Just keep that in mind when reviewing**

"Why would Professor Snape have a limp?" Harry asked Hermione during breakfast. The Great Hall was so loud that they could barely hear each other so they weren't worried about being overheard by a teacher.

"To be honest I have no clue," Hermione almost yelled so Harry would hear her, "Do you know were Nevile is?"

"He wasn't feeling too well this morning."

"Let's go and bring him some toast," Hermione said while carefully wrapping several slices of toast in a napkin.

Soon the pair had escaped that madness that was the Great Hall. At the entrance to the Great Hall, three Slytherins looked to be having an argument. As Harry and Hermione passed the fighting trio they heard a snippet of their conversation.

"We should thank her. Otherwise, we would be dead!"

"No, she is a filthy Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy spat.

His friend gave him an odd look before heading into the Great Hall. He smiled at Hermione as he passed. Together Harry and Hermione walked back up to the Gryffindor common room in silence.

"Hey Hermione, Harry. What are you guys doing? Classes aren't due to start for another hour. Right?" Nevile asked.

"No, we just wanted to see if you were okay. Harry said you weren't feeling too good this morning."

Nevile shot a glare at Harry. "It's nothing, just an upset stomach." Hermione handed Neville the toast.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Harry! Why are the Slytherins being so, so, nice?" Hermione whispered to Harry while the pair were potting plants in Herbology. Sadly they were working in pairs and Neville had gotten stuck with Ron.

"Have you not noticed that you will help anyone if it is the right thing to do. Even if they hate and despise you, you will still help. Its, who you are." Hermione smiled at Harry before continuing on potting plants.

"But the Slytherins hate me for, for being Muggle-born."

"Yes they do, but some, many, respect you, you did what they themselves would not have done in your place."

"I couldn't just let then get hurt though."

"I know but its who You are, as a person, a witch."

"But Harr-.

"No buts Hermione, you can't deny the truth." A loud scream brought them back to the classroom. Ron has somehow managed to get his head stuck in a pot. Hermione took one look before turning away and giggling. Only a tiny bit of his ginger colour hair could be seen.

"Neville what did you do to Ron in Herbology." The trio was eating lunch in the Great Hall which was only slightly quieter than at breakfast.

"I didn't do anything" Neville was struggling to hide his laughter.

"Neville mate, I would lie to her."

"Okay, fine. I told him that the bottom of the pot smelled like chocolate. First I stuck my head into the pot to show him. Before I gave it back I slightly shrunk the pot." By the time Neville had finished talking he had tears running down his face, he was laughing so hard.


End file.
